CHRONUS
='Construct C.H.R.O.N.U.S.'= "I run and run but never flee. I am often watched yet I am never seen. When long I bring boredom, when short I bring fear. What am I? The answer...is time." - unknown Ecotropian quote Designation: Chronometer (and) Hololythic Repository (of) Omnifunctional New-Tech (deploying) Utility System Virtual Intelligence Type: Arc Transistor based nanocircuit track meta-processor A.I. Gender: Neutral Programmer: Dr. Nikita Katherine Lynx Time of Compiling: Unlisted. Time of Activation: Unlisted. Last Runtime: Ongoing In my endevours to prepare Sally, former princess of Ecotropia, for the outside world, I have anticipated her eventual return to sound mind and body in the time to come and have therefore supplemented the Royal Portable Mainframe with a chronometer piece equipped with a neutral-gender A.I. organizer under the name C.H.R.O.N.U.S.; a designation that is appropriate, named for Cronos, elder god of time--according to old Lemurianopian lore. ' '''Data': Classified as an A.I.C., the main operating core of CHRONUS is not derived from living intelligence but rather a sophisticated a large-scale intelligence architype core, An upgrade of Technopolis smartphone operating systems on a larger scale and using the small-scale Tachyon Burst transmission/receiving link to A.E.O.N., CHRONUS has all the basic and extended functions of most Tachyon Burst Time-Sync (TBT) wristwatches of Technopolis design as well as an entire expanded suite of personal data assistant applications, scanning utilities, hololythic projection unit, and a modified weapons and tools array of my own design. ' '''Hardware': Described more as a bracer or mini wrist gauntlet, CHRONUS, main hololyth display is an eliptical diamond-glass composite featuring both internal backlit multi-planer 3-D micron-transistor overlays, multi-axis holoprojection array, and orbital analog L.E.D. supplimental display. A traditional digital switch array and deployable keypad is supplimented with a more contemporary Technopolis hololythic interface to ensure ergonomic, user friendly controls. Bio-synaptic mesh senses the friction and stress upon the user's arm, continuously auto-adjusting the band; ensuring both comfort is maintained and the unit is secured adequately. Traditional wi-fi and other wireless network connectivity augments the tachyon link. Surround sound speaker systems and additional headphone jack allow for both public and personal audio environment. A firewire USB 3.0 allows CHRONUS to interlink with external systems as well as connectivity to both CIPHER and to Sally's H.U.D. visor ready OGPX racing helmet. USB, SD, and MS external storage slots are also standard. Software Suite: CHRONUS contains a modified Technopolis eOS of my own design. It features backwards compatability with all previous smart watch systems and support for multiple operating system devices. Containing a highly precise clock system, synchronized via tachyon link to atomic clock, AEON ensuring pinpoint accuracy; CHRONUS keeps track of time down to the nanosecond, losing an average of 1 nanosecond per century. It features a hololythic access calendar with audio, video, and text recording/playback functions as well as file-attaching, historical date tracking, and multiple alarm functions. While the feature of telephone and video conferencing does not currently exist, this feature can be implemented if Sally requests it. Due to CIPHER's expansive array of internet functionality, CHRONUS does contain network features but on a far lesser scale however it can be linked through cloud computing in order to enhance CIPHER's already superior functions. And while unnecessary, a small collection of games and applications are available--one person, local multiplayer and online. An additional wireless link to Sally's OGPX Overtech and Overdrive Sandals allows her to access their functions while in scenarios where manual controls are inaccessable. ' '''Weapons': First and foremost on CHRONUS' onboard arsenal is a high-speed ranged projectile system, the Micro Shuriken Launcher (MSL). Based on the Jang supplimental weapon, an extensive payload of nano-expansive cutter disc blades are stored in a compressed form and deployed in rapid succession. Lightweight and strong, a single blade can cut through most materials. Second is the Quick Sword. Implementing a combination of hard-light photon compression with electromagnetic particle suspension, this weapon is both matter and energy type. Wrist-mounted, and heavily stabilized with magnetic and ionic dampeners, a guard field is projected over the hand to prevent accidental contact with the blade. A fully-functional melee-range weapon, Sally has conveyed a feeling akin to knighthood when relying on the blade. When used in conjunction with the Cell Chip, the Circle Slice and Perfect Cut attacks become available to Sally and often serve as the final blow in battle. A dangerous weapon not to be underestimated. Third is the Ultrasonic Generator. Similar in function as much grander Sonic Cannons, this weapon is on a smaller, more compact scale. While its power is a fraction of traditional harmonic resonance weapons, it is more pinpoint and focused. Highly recommended for disabling live targets. Fourth is the newly rebuilt A.E.O.N. Laser. With Las-Pistols in mind and Plasma Weapons as a guide, this beam is a suprisingly fruitful endevour to weaponize tachyon particles into a viable laser weapon. Even more accurate than the Ultrasonic Generator and able to be maintained for continuous ordinance, Sally considers it a much more elegant alternative to traditional firearms. The Chronal Darts are truely a breakthrough in artificially duplicating Hybrid Abilities. This one specifically designed around Sally's own power of Temporal Perception Manipulation. When fired, these chronoton darts, curiously clock hand shaped, do not cause damage but rather interfere with a living target's ability to perceive time, naturally. Akin to the time slow magic used by Mirandian mages, an aggressive target can be brought under control; creating openings in defense and reducing the ability to react effectively. Finally, the AEON Clippers have not yet been activated, but a future upgrade may yet enable this feature. Based on Bunnie Rabbot's Dual Cleaver D-Chip, this weapon can be considered quite barbaric but necessary when options are low. Implementing a pair of razor-sharp, telescoping clock hand shaped blades built into a lengthy set of scissors, this quickly deploying instrument can cut through relatively thick targets. Tools: While much of the arsenal is for Sally's offensive measures, supplemental devices ensure that she can effectively think outside of the box for a plan that brute force or firepower is not recommended. The grappling hooks have three methods of function. The first method is pure offense, functioning as a stinger whip. Repeated lashes can convince an uncooperative opponent to yield. While dominatrix in concept, Sally has commented that winners can't be choosers in the thick of battle. The second method is the grappler whip is less for offense and more for bringing a target into range either for melee attack or to be subdued. The deployable nanoweave tether has proven nearly indestructable, and can thus serve as a method of capturing and binding. The third method is the grappling hook meant for mobility rather than combat. This type of grappler unit is geared for wall scaling and for swinging from appropriate latching points such as hanging flagpoles or street lamps. The blowtorch, while rarely used, may yet prove to be a valuable tool when ingenuity is required. Care must be used, as it can burn as hot as a plasma cutter. The airwrench was designed for screws, bolts, and lugnuts while in the field. When a quick method of accessing the inside of panels or removing grates is required, this is the recommended way to go. A pump-driven sample collector has recently been added such that Sally can extract a collection of unknown substances for analysis at the lab. Capacity for a spectrographic analyzer can be added later if she decides to expand her system's forensics capacity. A conceptual design has been proposed for a fingerprint scanner though design and implementation has yet to be considered. A beam-splitter and fiber-optic system with supplmental mirrors has been installed should the need to manipulate or divert lasers be necessary. With security systems implementing laser technology, it seemed a logical choice. Matter-Wave Conversion: Often the need for item storage arrives. In the absence of E.N.G.I.N.E. dots, CHRONUS is equipped with a unique matter to energy conversion system which breaks physical objects down into data, converts into a wave composite and wirelessly loads it into data storage sectors. The CHRONUS storage system is actually superior to the E.N.G.I.N.E. system, as multiple objects can be stored and organized within matrix array with thumbnail hololyths to display the contents of each register, accordingly. ' '''Final Notes: '''CHRONUS has become a treasured possesion for Sally as well as a vital piece of equipment for her missions in UCIAT. Every day CHRONUS' performance is charted to evaluate its continuing test-runs. With confidence, I believe CHRONUS will continue to prove invaluable. It is my assertation that the CHRONUS unit has yet to reach its full potential and I will continue to consider fugure upgrades'.''' -Dr. Nikita Katherine Lynx